Vanellope's birthday rampage
by Agent BM
Summary: Dedicated to swizzleMalarkeyfan, happy early birthday. The racers and king candy have planned the ultimate birthday prank for Vanellope this year. But little do they know Van's been learning dark magic and after she's pranked, she turns herself huge and goes on a rampage throughout sugar rush. Set pre movie I own nothing . Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**Vanellopes birthday rampage **

**set pre movie**

**before I begin id like to dedicate this story to a friend, Swizzle malarkey fan, happy early birthday. I hope you enjoy this**

**i don't own wreck it ralph **

(Briefing room in the castle)

All the racers sat around a table in the castle waiting for king candy's announcement

"Greetings fellow racers, as you all know its the glitches birthday pretty soon and this year there will be no prank her first earn money deal" said KC

the racers all whined and were disappointed, except for Rancis inside since he was friends with her in secret

"Now hold on let me finish, we won't do that because I have something special for her this year. I've gathered up some of the most disgusting thugs in this arcade from Dino poop to Gloyds smelly rotten pumpkins and have them in a big bucket a few rooms down, we're gonna throw her a fake party, pretend like we're having fun, and when she blows the candles on her cake out we pour this stuff on her, this'll be the ultimate birthday prank" said KC

The racers agreed and liked this plan

"I'll set up the fake party, I want you all to find that glitch and tell her the news" said KC

"I'll do it, I know where she hangs out this time of day" said Taffyta

"Oh Taffyta you always amaze me" said KC

'I've gotta warn Vanellope' thought Rancis as he and the racers left

(Candy cane forest)

Vanellope sat up on a branch reading a book she found just lying in the trash, a book called 'Dark magic for dummies'. It was a book on how to use magic for your own amusement, or just torture your friends

"This stuff is pretty good, I can't believe I found this in candlehead's trash can" said Vanellope to herself

"Hey glitch" shouted Taffyta from the ground

"How'd you find me?" asked Vanellope

"You're hiding places are becoming easier to find" said Taffyta

"What do you want you here to beat me up, push me off a cliff? What'd I ever do to you this week?" Asked Vanellope

"I'm not here to hurt you, I just have something important to say to you, come down here and I'll tell you" shouted Taffyta

Vanellope hopped down the branches and landed on the ground

"Look I know I haven't been nice to you in like ever, but king candy and all of us racers have decided to just forget all this you being a glitch and throw you in jail thing. We're throwing a party for you at the castle this Friday and we thought you might like to come, I've never seen king candy like this he's actually considering letting you race with us" said Taffyta

"He is?" Asked Vanellope

"Yeah, so I'll see you Friday?" Asked Taffyta

"Yeah I'll see you Friday" said Vanellope before hopping back up the tree

'Its finally happened, something good is happening in my life' thought Vanellope

'Im glad I'm done, I hated saying that to the glitch. This prank better be worth it because id never make peace with the glitch' thought Taffyta before driving away


	2. Rancis's warning

(Later in diet cola mountain )

Vanellope sat on her bed in diet cola mountain reading her book when Rancis rushed in

"Vanellope I finally found you" said Rancis "I've been searching everywhere for you"

"Hello butterman, what do you want?" Asked Vanellope

"Did Taffyta already tell you about the party?" Asked Rancis

"Yeah I can't believe it, king candy and the racers actually want to make peace wirh me, she told me king candy's considering letting me race" said Vanellope happily

"Vanellope please listen to me don't go to that party, it's a trap" said Rancis

"What? A trap? Nah you're just messing with me" said Vanellope

"I was just at a meeting at the castle and- wait what's that book you're reading?" Asked Rancis pointing to the book Vanellope was holding

"Just some magic book I found, I've tried some of the things in this book and it's real, im reading this just in case I ever have to use any of the stuff in here" said Vanellope

"We'll talk about the book later, but the party's all a big prank, king candy is going to give you the biggest prank of all" said Rancis worried

"No I don't believe you, Taffyta's close with the king she said he wants to make peace" said Vanellope

"Vanellope please" begged Rancis

"Rancis I thought you were my friend, you're the first friend I've ever had and you're keeping me from making friends with everyone else" said Vanellope angrily

"Nelly-

"Don't you nelly me, im going to that party and that's that, now get out of my mountain" shouted Vanellope angrily

Rancis couldn't believe what was happening, he tried to warn her but she wouldn't listen

"What're you deaf on candy, get out!" Shouted Vanellopw angrily

she glitched him out of the mountain and literally kicked him out

"And don't come back until you realize how big this is to me" shouted Vanellopw angrily before going back inside


	3. Chapter 3

(Vanellope's birthday)

Vanellope waited for the arcade to close so she could go to the castle for her party, she was so excited. she put on her best hoodie and skirt, brushed her hair and took a bath in a nearby river. when the arcade closed she went to the castle where the guards led her inside to the ballroom. it was dark. when she turned on the light all the racers jumped out from their hiding places

"Surprise, happy birthday Vanellope"

"Thank you everyone, i don't know what to say" said Vanellope happily

"Don't say anything, we've been thinking a lot at how we treated you nd we decided to start a new leaf" said King candy as he led Vanellope to her chair at the end of a big long table

"So you're really gonna let me race?' asked Vanellope

"Absolutely, lets say tomorrow we go make you any kart you like, my treat, but until then let's celebrate this day. we have a lot planned but i thought we'd give you your cake first, Bill the cake please" said KC

Bill walked in holding a big cake and lit the candles. Rancis sat in a far end of the table and could only watch in horror as he knew what king candy was about to do to her

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Vanellope, happy birthday to you" sang the racers

"Now blow out the candles and make a wish" said King Candy as he walked away to a rope hanging on the wall

Vanellope took a deep breath and blew out her candles. just as she did king candy pulled the rope and every disgusting thing in the arcade landed on her. hoses came out of the walls and blasted her with green goo. Vanellope wiped the goo from her eyes and saw everyone but Rancis laughing at her

"Happy birthday glitch, you just got pranked" shouted Taffyta

'Rancis was right, i should've listened to him' thought Vanellope

"Stop laughing, please stop" said Vanellope as tears came out of her eyes

"Shut up, SHUT UP!" shouted Vanellope

Vanellopes tears soon turned to anger, shes had enough of living like this, she knew what she had to do, it was time to use some dark magic

"Amun ra, akum de belof jafa, coo catchi menos Ja" said Vanellope as she casted her spell

she blinked her eyes and they turned from hazel brown to glowing red which caught the racers attention. The racers laughter turned into screams as Vanellope started to grow. she grew bigger than the room. she grew and grew until she was as big as the castle

"You've ruined my birthday long enough, i'm tired of living like an outcast, now that Vanellope's big, Vanellope can get revenge" shouted Vanellope in her monster voice before completely destroying the castle and moving on towards the race track

the racers got themselves out of the rubble and saw the monster Vanellope go on her rampage through the game

"This might've been a mistake" said Candlehead

"Racers, we have a problem" said King Candy

**Before i end this chapter i'd like to wish SwizzleMalarkeyfan a very happy birthday, she requested i updated this for her, happy birthday swizzy fan**


End file.
